1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio/video signal recording apparatus for use in a digital audio tape recorder (hereinafter, referred to as a DAT), and particularly to an audio/video signal combination apparatus for combining a picture cell of a video signal and R.G.B. signal addresses of the picture cell with an audio signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a DAT is an appliance for obtaining a high quality sound by recording an audio signal to a tape after converting the audio signal into a digital signal.
It is a recent trend to add a video recording/reproducing function to the DAT having an audio recording/reproducing function.
In a conventional DAT, since video data compressing procedures in a video system vary and the timing relationships are complicated, the video recording function is limited. Accordingly, it has been difficult to record the audio signal and video signal in a combination thereof by precisely synchronizing the audio and video signals.